Will we survive another day?
by XNothing-With-Orange-InX
Summary: From the readers POV. Your a member of the ARC, dealing with anomaly's,you're taken on an adventure when Helen Cutter returns, will you survive? There's more than friendships along the way, but who with? You/ Becker - You/ Matt - You/ Danny. :D ON HAITUS
1. Chapter 1

**Will we survive another day?**

**Chapter One! – **

**Hey – Me and a friend () Wrote this! She's taken it down off of her profile and I've put it on mine! Anyway – enjoy! :D**

Your hair is scraped tightly back into a ponytail, your fringe draping over your rare green coloured eyes. You sweep your fringe to the side, and push open the doors to the main room of the ARC, "(**Your name here) **I need those death notes from the last anomaly! Hurry up with it!" Lester snaps as he shoves past you, clipping your shoulder on the way, you don't get an apology. You glance up, and Becker's stood opposite you, "What's up with him?" He enquires, you sigh, while muttering "Divorce" under your breath. "Oh" Becker replies, "That explains why he cut my monthly salary in half then…." Becker says, he's in a foul mood as well. Not good.

The sound of the ADD suddenly bursts into life, "Jess, what've we got?" Becker questions, Matt runs up behind you as you skid to a halt beside Jess and the ADD, Abby, Connor and Emily not far behind.

"Right, the anomaly's in the Natural history museum, about a fifteen minute drive from here, I'll send you through the coordinates." Jess replies, in her usual happy cheerful voice.

You have a matter of seconds to dart out of the way of Becker as he reaches out for a black box; you shoot him a glare, and grab a box.

You walk up the steps by Lester's office, Philip Burton appears from around the corner, "Connor!" he says, "I have a job for you!" Connor groans, "I've got an anomaly alert! I've got to help the team!" Connor protests, "Connor, you've got to understand that this is _very _important work!" Burton snaps, "But can't it wait till later?" Connor asks, although you're pretty sure of what the answers going to be.

"No" Burton says, you shoot him a glare, how you hate that horrible controlling freak. Connor sighs, and trudges off after Burton, "Sorry guys, looks like I'll have to sit out for this one" He says, Abby sighs, not wanting Connor to go.

"Well what is everyone standing around here for, anomaly. Dinosaurs. _Now!" _Lester shouts.

You snap into action, grabbing EMD's and jumping into the black SUV's. And it's not long before you're walking through the doors of the Natural history museum. "Creature incursion! The anomaly's on the second floor, by the insect section!" Jess screams through the anomaly. You and the team rush up to the second floor. And come face to face with 6 very angry future predators.

"Run…..now!" Matt shouts, You turn, and sprint, the future predators not far behind, you occasionally turn and shoot, but you miss every time. You've been separated by the team, and you think you've lost the future predators. You skid to a halt, an EMD in your hands, you've got no idea where to go, or what to do, you raise your hand to your ear, the comms crackle into life, Matt on the other end, "**(Your name here) **Where are you? We're all stuck in the fossil room with 2 predators, we need help, _now" _Matt shouts, "I'm on my way!" You reply, you sprint towards the fossil room, "**(your name here)! **There's a predator heading your way!" Jess shouts through the comms, you recharge your EMD, and look ahead of you down the hallway. The lights flicker ominously overhead. Your heels click on the marbled floor of the museum. Your breath heavy and forced. You spot a large brown shape whizzing and flying from wall to wall. You shoot, trying your best to hit the horrible creature. You get lucky, and hit it straight in the head, it falls, less than a metre from your feet, unconscious. You shoot it again, and again, until it's dead. You don't want it waking up.

You rush into the fossil room, Becker, Matt, Abby and Emily are crouched in the corner, their EMD's raised, Matt's injured, a bloody gash running down his chest. Abby sits next to him, telling him to keep breathing; he's in a bad way. You walk forwards, you can't see any creatures, but you know they're there. Watching your every move. You shiver at the thought. "There's one left in here…" Matt squeaks under the pain. Becker looks up at you, you look down at him, and his EMD's broken, snapped in half. You roll your eyes, and sit down next to him. "There were 4 of them in here" Becker says. Your mouth forms the perfect 'O' shape as he explains what has just happened, Helen had saved them.

X

**Hope the 1****st**** chapter was Okay! Have already written chapter 2 so will post that up soon! :D Pleease review! :D Thanks for reading! thanks x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Will we survive another day?**

**Chapter 2! – **

"W…What?" You gasp, "You actually mean that Helen Cutter came through an anomaly and saved the team from those…..those things?" Becker nods; you lean back and rest against the wall in shock. "Helen's back…But what does she want?" You ask. Becker shrugs, but before he can reply, the last future predator appears from nowhere, you aim your EMD, and fire, you miss, it flies from wall to wall, getting closer and closer, you carry on shooting, and you carry on missing, the predator getting closer with every second that passes.

"Shoot it!" Becker shouts, you aim, but as soon as your target is in sight, it moves, flying to the other wall. It's not long before you have to recharge your EMD. You recharge, but you're too slow, the creature lunges forward, tackling Becker to the ground, you shoot it, straight through the head. It falls, you shoot it again.

"Becker!" You shout, worry now creeping its way into your body. You kneel over him, he lies on the floor, blood covering his chest, "Becker!" you shout, and you get no reply, "Becker?" You notice the pool of blood that stains the floor, "No…..This can't be happening…..Not again…" You weep. You put his hand in yours, and with the other hand, you put it on his neck, feeling for any signs of life.

Abby creeps her way over to you and Becker, "Becker? Can you hear me?" She asks, you feel for a pulse, and soon find it. "He's still alive!" You shout, "Jess? We need an ambulance _now" _Abby orders, Becker slowly opens his tired eyes, "Hey….." He says, you laugh, glad that he's still alive, "Hey" You reply, smiling.

X

15 minutes later and you're sat in the back of a small stuffy ambulance; you're sat by Becker, who lies on the bed, the ambulance pelting full speed down the motorway. "I'm sorry" you say, trying to apologize for not shooting the creature when you should've. "It's okay…." Becker says. He's pretending that he's fine and unhurt, but you know that's far from the truth, "Dinner?" he asks, you grin, and nod. "Yeh, that would be nice" You reply, he holds out his hand, you waste no time in taking it. You smile, "I know a nice place we can go" He says, "It mainly…" his voice is cut off as he suddenly winces in pain, the doctor that's beside you jumps up, another doctor beside him.

Your hand slips away from Becker's. "What's happening? Is he okay?" You question, panicking. "We're losing him!"

X

You try not to think about Becker as you wait patiently in the waiting room of London hospital. But you're not doing very well, because there's tears pouring down your face, your eyes are red from crying, and your head is in your hands. You've been there for over 3 hours. "He'll be fine. You know Becker; we can't get rid of him this quickly!" Abby comforts as she wraps one arm around you, a hint of a smile creeps up upon your face. "It's my fault, it's my fault he's here" You weep, "No! No it isn't, you tried your best back in the museum, don't blame this on yourself." Abby reassures you, you smile up at her, "Thanks Abby" You say.

The doctor walks around the corner, "**(your name here)?**" He asks, you stand up, "Yes?"

"He's awake and complaining bitterly" The doctor grunts, you smirk, "Can I see him?" You enquire; the doctor nods and leads you into the hospital room. You stroll in, and see Becker sat up on the bed, smiling at you. "Becker!" you gasp, you run over, and hug him, although being careful as to not hurt him.

"You ok?" Becker asks, "Yeh, I will be" you reply.

X

It's a whole week later, Matt's ok, but he has a bandage around his chest, Becker's out of hospital, and is having to stay at your flat because he's on crutches. Matt and Emily are now a couple, and there have been over 8 anomalies' just in the last seven days. There's no sign of Helen but you're pretty certain that she'll be back soon.

X

You smile as you walk into your small stuffy flat, Becker behind you, his crutches tapping on the floor. "Coffee?" you ask, he nods eagerly. You prepare two coffees, and you think back, to when you and Becker were in the ambulance. You think about what he said.

You hand Becker his steaming coffee and sit next to him on your white sofa. "So…" you start, "What?" Becker asks, "Look….In the ambulance, you said something….." You stutter, "Yeh, I know, I asked you to dinner" Becker replies, whilst smiling, you stare at him, "You remember?" You ask, "Course I do, how could I forget?" Becker says, you smile. "So, Dinner?" He asks, you nod. Becker looks at his watch, "It's 7pm now, so go get ready and we'll go in a bit" He says, you grin. And jump to your feet.

You stagger outside the Italian restaurant, it's half eleven, and Becker's drank at least six pints of beer, he can barely even walk with the crutches which is why you're practically dragging him back to your flat. "Becker…..You've drank too much, the doctor said not to drink at all!" You snarl, Becker grunts, "I only had a couple" He groans, "Yeh, only a couple until you were standing up singing like a strangled cat!" You say, "You had the whole restaurant shouting at you!" You growl. "And that couple was followed by four or five more!" You snap. Becker laughs, you can't help but laugh along with him, it wasn't your best date ever, but then again, it wasn't your worst.

You stumble into your flat and help Becker to your bed, seeing as you're taking the sofa. He drops onto your bed, "Tuck me in" He demands, you roll your eyes, _he's drunk. _"Becker…" "Please?" he begs. You groan, and tuck him in, throwing the duvet on top. You hope he doesn't want a bedtime story as well.

"There, night Becker" You say, you turn to leave the room, but you're stopped when Becker's hand reaches out and takes yours. "Stay" he says, you look back, and sigh. "Pretty please?" He begs. You groan, and shut the bedroom door. You walk over, and slip into your bed next to him. Before you can even get comfy, his arms are around your waist, you can't help it, but you have a grin on your face for the rest of the night.

**Hope everyone enjoyed it! More? Please review xxxxxxxx thanks for reading :D **


End file.
